


Sopravvivere alla scuola: guida pratica per genitori iperprotettivi

by IperOuranos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Day of School, Gen, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Philip deve affrontare il suo primo giorno di elementari. Lui è ben felice della novità. Alex e Thomas, invece, sembrano terrorizzati, come un po' tutto il gruppo. Sarà una giornata lunga per tutti, ma per fortuna sembra che il principale interessato sia l'unico con una buona possibilità di divertirsi.





	1. Chapter 1

«Alexander, smettila di dire a nostro figlio che alzare le mani è una buona soluzione!»   
  
Thomas sbuffò pesantemente, incrociando le braccia, lo sguardo fisso sul compagno ancora intento a tirare su la cerniera della felpa del loro suddetto figlio.    
  
«Non capisco cosa intendi Thomas, non ho detto nulla di simile. Ho solo detto che se dei bambini fanno i bulli e nessuno degli insegnanti cerca di fermarli, è giusto che Philip non si senta in colpa nel difendersi da solo.»   
  
Alexander Hamilton, come sempre, non aveva problemi a trovare una scappatoia retorica per salvarsi dalle brutte situazioni. E Philip Hamilton-Jefferson, come sempre, non perdeva occasione di spalleggiarlo. Il ragazzino rizzò la schiena, tutto solenne e impettito, annuendo una volta con il capo.   
  
«Giusto! Papi non ha detto niente di male, papà, non dovresti sgridarlo.»   
  
Thomas Jefferson, come sempre, si ritrovò a combattere una battaglia persa in partenza.    
  
«Non mi interessa quello che ha detto papi, tu non devi per nessun motivo, e ripeto, per nessun motivo, alzare le mani su qualcuno. Se un bambino ti tratta male, vai dalle maestre e lo dici. Se loro non fanno niente, vieni a parlare con noi. Siamo più che in grado di intervenire, lo sai vero?»   
  
Philip sembrò pensarci su per qualche secondo, poi annuì con vigore.   
  
«Va bene papà.»   
  
Alex, che nel frattempo aveva vinto la sua incredibilmente ardua battaglia con la sua storica nemesi La Cerniera, finalmente si tirò su in piedi, troppo soddisfatto dal suo successo per riprendere la discussione con il compagno.    
  
«Okay, hai preso tutto? Il pranzo? Lo zaino? I quaderni? La bustina con lo spazzolino?»   
  
Philip continuava ad annuire diligentemente ad ogni domanda, facendo un check mentale di quello che aveva preso. Ovvio che aveva preso tutto, entrambi i suoi padri avevano passato tutta la sera prima a elencargli quelle stesse cose, controllando che avesse messo tutto nello stesso posto per non dimenticarsi nulla. Persino lo zio Laf, che era passato a portare la cena per tutti insieme allo zio Herc, gli aveva chiesto almeno due volte se aveva tutto pronto.    
  
«Le scarpe le hai legate bene? Hai messo la canottiera? Ti sei lavato i denti? La faccia?»   
  
A quanto pareva, nessuno dei due genitori sembrava essere abbastanza convinto. Philip annuì lentamente anche a tutte le domande di papà Thomas, e solo quando entrambi sospirarono più tranquilli allargò un sorriso soddisfatto.   
  
«Andrò benissimo! Non dovete preoccuparvi. Io so già leggere! E fare le addizioni! Gli altri bambini non sanno farlo. Sarò il migliore della classe.»   
  
Cercò di rassicurarli entrambi, con un sorrisetto. Thomas e Alex si voltarono a guardarsi. Questa volta, nessuno dei due poteva dare la colpa all'altro per l'ego pericolosamente in crescita del loro bambino. Aveva evidentemente preso da entrambi.    
  
\----   
  
La scuola era a poche strade di distanza dalla redazione, il che significava che, ora, la routine mattiniera di tutta la famiglia era coordinata. Prima tappa: il bar dello zio John, il locale più chic del quartiere, per la colazione ormai uguale da troppi anni per ricordarselo. Thomas guidava il gruppo con aria solenne, il giovane Philip comodamente seduto sulle sue spalle. Alex camminava poco dietro di lui, controllando che il bambino non si sbilanciasse troppo (erano anni che andavano in giro così e non era mai successo nulla, ma quando si trattava di salute e sicurezza nessuno era più paranoico di Alexander Hamilton).    
  
«Hey! Vedo che oggi siete accompagnati dalla new entry. Pronto a sotterrarli tutti, Philip?»   
  
Il ragazzino si mosse un po' sulle spalle del padre, allegro, e annuì tutto contento alle parole dello zio John.   
  
«Sì!»   
  
John si avvicinò facendo il giro della cassa, e allungò una mano per dargli il cinque, prontamente ricambiato. Alexander si sporse subito per salutare il suo migliore amico con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla fronte. John era l'angelo del focolare di tutto il gruppo da troppi anni, ormai. Certo era che neanche la sua angelica presenza sembrava in grado di aiutare con la questione ego smisurato e competitività cronica. 

Thomas fece scendere delicatamente il bimbo dalle proprie spalle, per poi sedersi su una delle sedie al bancone, di fianco ad Alex.   
  
«Allora, voi siete pronti?»   
  
Domandò John con un sorriso, raggiungendo personalmente la macchinetta del caffè per preparare gli ordini dei due. Alex sospirò pesante, lo sguardo puntato su Philip che guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate la sedia di fronte a lui. La seduta era più o meno all'altezza della sua testa, e il ragazzino sembrava profondamente assorto. Girava intorno alla sedia a passo lento, come a cercare di trovare la strada migliore per arrampicarcisi sopra. L'espressione crucciata del figlio fece sorridere Alexander. Decise di aspettare ancora un po' per aiutarlo, voleva vedere cosa si sarebbe inventato.   
  
«Beh, un poco preoccupati, ma se la caverà. È un bambino sveglio per la sua età.»   
  
John rise piano, poggiando due tazze davanti a loro.

 

«Ma davvero. Un poco? Laf ha chiamato ieri sera, ha detto che sembravate sull'orlo di una crisi di panico quando lui se ne è andato. Siete proprio sicuri di non volerne parlare neanche un po'?»   
  
Alexander sospirò pesante. Spostò per un secondo lo sguardo verso il compagno, in cerca di aiuto, ma Thomas sembrava troppo interessato al suo caffè al momento per poter avere anche solo idea di dargli man forte.   
  
«Non stavamo avendo nessun attacco di panico... È solo che... Beh, non è andato all'asilo, è la prima volta che lo lasciamo da solo per così tanto tempo. È normale essere preoccupati, okay?!»   
  
John sembrò trovare la sua risposta particolarmente divertente. Scoppiò a ridere, per poi alzare le mani in segno di resa.   
  
«Okay okay, mi arrendo, non prendertela.Vengo in pace.»   
  
Alex sbuffò rumorosamente, mentre tornava a controllare Philip. Il bimbo sembrava non aver ancora trovato una soluzione al suo dilemma, girava intorno alla sedia con aria sempre più nervosa. Alex stava per arrendersi e dargli una mano, quando il piccolo senza dire nulla scattò di lato, facendo il giro del bancone a passo veloce. Allungò una manina per prendere la maglia di John, tirandola piano nel tentativo di avere la sua attenzione. John abbassò lo sguardo, inclinando la testa di lato.   
  
«Hey, dimmi tutto.»   
  
«Zio John, hai uno sgabello qua dietro?»   
  
John sembrò realizzare solo in quel momento che, in effetti, gli sgabelli del bancone erano decisamente troppo alti per lui. Fece un piccolo salto sul posto.   
  
«Cavolo! Hai ragione Philip, scusami, vengo io a metterti su!»   
  
Philip scosse la testa con vigore, le sopracciglia ancora più aggrottate.   
  
«No! Ho solo bisogno di uno sgabello. Faccio da solo.»   
  
John si fermò a guardarlo, strabuzzando un po' gli occhi. Sembrava non essere molto convinto, ma anni passati in compagnia di Alex e Thomas gli avevano insegnato che con persone così testarde e orgogliose l'unica cosa da fare era dargli corda e lasciare che facessero a modo loro. Così si limitò a scrollare le spalle e recuperare uno sgabellino da sotto il bancone, uno di quelli che il personale usava per prendere le cose sui ripiani più alti, per poi porgerlo al ragazzino. Philip lo ringraziò con un sorriso, per poi fare di nuovo il giro e piazzare lo sgabellino sotto a quello più alto. Ci salì sopra tutto contento, per poi arrampicarsi lentamente su quello più alto. Alex lo teneva d'occhio, attento che non si sbilanciasse. Quando Philip gli diede le spalle allungò una mano di nascosto per tenergli fermo lo sgabello alto, almeno finché il piccolo non trovò una posizione comoda. Una volta seduto, Philip alzò lo sguardo sugli altri tre, con un sorriso trionfale.   
  
«Zio John, posso avere un bicchiere di latte per favore?»   
  
Chiese con tono noncurante. John non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Quel ragazzino era la cosa più incredibile che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Scrollò appena le spalle e si voltò, per raggiungere la macchina del caffè.   
  
«Te lo scaldo subito, briciola.»   
  
Rispose ancora ridendo. Alex, dal canto suo, si limitò ad alzare una mano per carezzare i capelli del figlio, soddisfatto dal modo in cui così spesso cercava di risolvere ogni problema da solo. Sapeva, in cuor suo, che poteva essere una cosa pericolosa, ma la paura di un giorno in cui Thomas e lui non avrebbero potuto essere lì ad aiutarlo era più forte.    
  
«Hey Philip, com'è il mondo dall'alto?»   
  
Sentì chiedere da Thomas alle sue spalle. Alex ridacchiò appena a quella battuta. Nonostante il suo silenzio, Jefferson era sempre attento a tutto. Aveva osservato la scena senza dire nulla, e ora guardava Philip con una nota di orgoglio molto simile a quella di Alexander. Quest'ultimo si sporse un po' all'indietro, in modo da riuscire ad appoggiarsi appena contro Thomas, e voltò la testa per guardarlo.   
  
«Oh ma guarda, sei tornato dal mondo dei morti? Ho sempre pensato che il caffè di John potesse essere l'ingrediente principale di un qualche rituale di resurrezione.»   
  
Thomas lasciò uno sbuffo pesante, e allungò la mano per dare un pizzicotto non troppo forte (ma neanche così poco) sul braccio del compagno.   
  
«Molto simpatico. Io sono sempre sveglio, Hamilton. Ormai dovresti saperlo.»   
  
«Dipende. Io sono bravissimo a farti stancare.»   
  
«Hey, smettetela di tubare voi due, siamo in presenza di minori.»   
  
La voce allegra di Lafayette li fece sorridere, ed Alex si risollevò sistemandosi al suo posto, mentre John porgeva il bicchiere di latte a Philip. Impegnato a bere il suo premio, Philip salutò Laf con un gesto allegro della mano libera. Il francese si avvicinò allegro, poggiando un bacio sulla guancia di Thomas e carezzando delicato la spalla di Alex.

«Da quale pulpito, Laf. Non credo tu possa esattamente parlare di certe cose.»   
  
Fece notare Thomas, con un sorriso. Lafayette sbuffò, spostandosi un ricciolo scappato alla sua ordinatissima coda dalla fronte.   
  
«Non ho niente da dire a riguardo. Io sono una persona estremamente amabile e molto affettuosa e voi tutti mi amate per questo. Inoltre, io non ho figli, quindi le tue parole non mi toccano minimamente.»   
  
Thomas roteò appena gli occhi alle parole del gemello, ma decise di non rispondere. Nessuno al mondo poteva essere più testardo di Thomas Jefferson, se non suo fratello. Ma lui lo faceva in modo così affascinante che tutti continuavano ad adorarlo. Accidenti a lui.    
  
«Philip, mon amour, come stai oggi? Pronto al primo giorno di scuola? »   
  
Chiese il nuovo arrivato, mentre si allungava a prendere un fazzoletto per pulire i baffi di latte rimasti sulle labbra del nipote. Philip fece una leggera smorfia, ma non si lamentò troppo.   
  
«Certo! Sai che anche Theodosia è nella mia classe??»   
  
Laf rise piano. Per quanto non avesse mai avuto un buon rapporto con Aaron Burr, sua figlia Theodosia era una delle bambine più graziose che avesse mai visto. Inoltre, era la migliore amica di Philip da anni, ormai. Erano praticamente cresciuti insieme.   
  
«Sì, Philip. Me l'hai detto ieri sera. E il giorno prima. Vi siederete vicini?»   
  
Philip annuì allegro, mentre finiva il suo bicchiere di latte. Laf gli passò di nuovo il fazzolettino sulle labbra.    
  
«Bene. Oggi pomeriggio vengo a prenderti io, quindi vorrò sapere  _ tutto _ quello che è successo. Sappilo.»   
  
Alexander rise appena, nel vedere l'espressione appena preoccupata di Philip. Preferiva non ricordarsi del fatto che non avrebbe rivisto il figlio fino alla sera, e non avrebbe potuto sapere subito all'uscita com'era andata, ma il lavoro in redazione era tanto in quei giorni e sia lui che Thomas non avevano avuto neanche il tempo di uscire dall'edificio per la pausa pranzo. In due giorni avevano provato ogni singolo snack che le Sacre Macchinette avevano da offrire loro. Thomas continuava ad insistere sul fatto che i suoi problemi di stomaco della sera prima potessero essere collegati alla cosa. Alex non aveva ancora ceduto all'idea.   
  
«Forza, dobbiamo andare ora, o faremo tutti quanti tardi. Philip, controlla di prendere tutto Hai lo zaino? La bustina? Il pran---» «Papá ho tutto quello con cui sono entrato!»   
  
Lo interruppe con un sospiro il ragazzino. Thomas aprì la bocca per riprenderlo, ma poi si rese conto che forse, solo forse, stava esagerando un po'. Sospirò appena e si arrese, rimanendo in silenzio qualche secondo.   
  
«E va bene. Andiamo, forza.»   
  
Alexander salutò con un sorriso sia Laf che John, lasciò i soldi a quest'ultimo per le loro colazioni, per poi uscire seguendo gli altri due. Philip riportò lo sgabellino dietro al bancone, prima di uscire. 

  
\----   
  
«Okay, siamo arrivati. Allora, sai già dove devi andare?»   
  
Philip annuì alla domanda di Thomas, indicando un gruppo di bambini poco lontani.   
  
«Quelli sono i ragazzi delle prime, riconosco alcuni amici di Theodosia.»   
  
Alex sospirò appena. Okay, non era troppo difficile. Dovevano semplicemente lasciar andare il loro figlio ad unirsi agli altri bambini ed iniziare la sua carriera scolastica. Stava, stavano entrambi decisamente ingigantendo questa cosa. Tutti i bambini hanno il loro primo giorno di scuola, no?   
Alzò lo sguardo, cercando quello di Thomas. Ci trovò la stessa indecisione, lo stesso orgoglio misto a paura.   
  
«Hey, Lip, vieni qui.»   
  
Lo chiamò con un sorriso. Il bimbo si avvicinò tranquillo, guardando il padre in attesa. Alex si inginocchiò di fronte a lui per poterlo guardare da vicino, sorridendo delicatamente.    
  
«Sei intelligente, sei coraggioso, sei brillante. Sii orgoglioso di esserlo e fai del tuo meglio, okay? E divertiti, soprattutto.»   
  
Aveva ripetuto quelle cose mille volte nei giorni precedenti, sapeva di avere altro da dire, qualcosa di più importante, fondamentale. Thomas, il compagno con cui aveva deciso di passare la vita, come sempre era pronto ad aiutarlo. Mise una mano sulla sua spalla, per poi abbassarsi anche lui sulle ginocchia.   
  
«Quello che tuo padre sta cercando di dire senza grandi risultati è che ti vogliamo bene. E qualsiasi cosa succederà, siamo fieri di te. E so che siamo stati assillanti in questi giorni, e mi dispiace. Siamo solo spaventati, probabilmente molto più di te.»   
  
Philip sembrò illuminarsi, come se avesse capito tutto quello che i genitori volevano dirgli. Allargò un sorriso.   
  
«Non dovete avere paura. Me la caverò benissimo da solo. E se avrò bisogno di aiuto ci siete voi.»   
  
Sia Alexander che Thomas sorrisero nello stesso momento. Nonostante tutti i loro difetti, nonostante le difficoltà affrontate, il capire come crescere un figlio nonostante le loro pessime esperienze, nonostante qualsiasi cosa l'universo gli avesse mai messo contro, Philip era oggi il miglior successo che avessero mai raggiunto. Se prima Alexander e Thomas erano stati una squadra incredibile, complementari e opposti, ora con Philip erano semplicemente perfetti. Era incredibile come un ragazzino così giovane potesse essere il pezzo mancante di quel puzzle che era stata la loro vita.   
  
«Bene. Allora contiamo su di te.»   
  
Commentò solo Alexander, per poi sporgersi ad abbracciare Philip. Thomas si sporse per stringere entrambi, e in un momento tutto sembrò andare nel posto giusto. Tutto nel mondo aveva un ordine, uno scopo, un futuro. E che futuro.    
  
«Sì però... Io devo andare...»   
  
Fece notare Philip dopo qualche secondo. Alex e Thomas risero piano, e lo lasciarono andare.   
  
«Bene. Buona giornata. Ricordati che viene a prenderti zio Laf.»   
  
Philip annuì piano, e li salutò con la mano, per poi trottare allegro verso il gruppo di ragazzi. Alex sospirò appena e tornò dritto, seguito poco dopo da Thomas, che allungò la mano per stringere la sua. Alexander la accolse con gratitudine, la strinse con forza, e appoggiò appena la testa contro la sua spalla.    
  
«Dobbiamo sbrigarci, o Washington ci farà il culo grosso come una casa.»   
  
Fece notare a bassa voce. Thomas rise piano, alzando una mano per carezzare i suoi capelli.   
  
«Non credo proprio, ma hai ragione, siamo in ritardo. Dovremmo andare.»   
  
Alex fece per voltarsi, e riprendere la strada principale. Fu in quel momento che si accorse di Aaron Burr, il volto corrucciato e le braccia incrociate, appoggiato al muretto del giardino ad osservare il gruppo del primo anno con un’ansia che sembrava uscire da ogni poro della sua pelle. Ebbe un moto di compassione per il povero Aaron, che conosceva  ormai da una vita ed era sempre stato, con alti e bassi, un suo ottimo amico. Diede una pacca sulla mano a Thomas per fermarlo.   
  
«Aspetta un attimo, vado a vedere se riesco a salvare Burr dall'infarto che sembra sul punto di avere.»   
  
Thomas rise appena e annuì. Alex si avvicinò all'altro con lentezza, come se dovesse avere a che fare con una bestia selvatica spaventata. Aaron sembrò accorgersi di lui solo quando l'altro era ormai a pochi metri da lui. Fece ugualmente un lieve salto.   
  
«Alexander! Non ti avevo visto.»   
  
«L'ho notato, Aaron. Hey, come stai? Mi sembravi... Teso.»   
  
Aaron si irrigidì ancora di più (Alex era assolutamente certo non fosse possibile, e invece...) , e voltò la testa di lato, ignorando ostinatamente lo sguardo di Alex.    
  
«Non ho nulla che non vada Alexander, ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione. Philip era contento di iniziare?»   
  
Alex conosceva fin troppo bene Aaron. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava cercando di fare, ed era decisamente troppo testardo per permetterglielo.   
  
«Sì, molto contento. Ma non cambiare discorso.»   
  
Con un sospiro, l'altro decise che cercare di resistere ad Alexander Hamilton sarebbe comunque stato uno sforzo inutile. Dopo anni, aveva imparato più che bene quella lezione.   
  
«Sono solo nervoso per... Theodosia. Ha fatto l'asilo, certo, ma lì potevo andarla a prendere quando volevo, se per caso si sentiva sola o aveva bisogno di aiuto. Qui avrà le lezioni da seguire.»   
  
«In pratica, sei preoccupato perché devi cominciare a lasciarla un po' andare e sei troppo iperprotettivo per farlo.»   
  
Quel commento, così secco e dritto al punto, fece ringhiare appena Aaron, che cercò subito di nascondersi dietro i suoi muri di difesa. Soffocò l'irritazione in un sorriso gentile, e mantenne il tono di voce più cordiale che Alex avesse mai sentito.   
  
«Non mi ritengo poi così iperprotettivo, Alex. E poi io e Theodosia siamo da soli, è normale che mi preoccupi.»   
  
L'altro scosse appena la testa. Sapeva benissimo che cercare di sfondare le mura che Aaron ergeva intorno a sé era quasi impossibile per chiunque. Avrebbe potuto farlo, in qualche modo, ma non voleva litigare con lui.    
  
«Okay, okay, va bene. Senti, se vuoi compagnia stasera potremmo andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti assieme. Theo e Philip ne sarebbero sicuramente contenti.»   
  
Aaron sembrò rilassarsi appena. L'armatura di neutra cordialità sembrò scivolare appena, come se Aaron stesse cercando di spiare la situazione da appena sopra il limitare dei muri della sua fortezza.   
  
«Ci penserò. Vi farò sapere in giornata.»   
  
Alex sorrise appena, per poi allargare un lieve sorriso.   
  
«Va bene. Allora a presto, Aaron. E non preoccuparti troppo, Theodosia è una bambina in gamba, saprà cavarsela benissimo.»   
  
In un momento di particolare fiducia, Burr lasciò persino scappare una piccola risata, molto più sincera di quanto non fosse il sorriso che aveva indossato fino a quel momento.   
  
«Hai ragione. Sono sicuro che baderà anche a Philip, non preoccuparti.»   
  
Alexander rise a bassa voce, annuendo lentamente con la testa.   
  
«Credo proprio tu abbia ragione.»   
  
Rispose divertito, prima di congedarsi e tornare da Thomas. L'idea che Theodosia potesse prendersi cura di Philip, in realtà, era rassicurante. Insieme, quei due erano sempre stati un'ottima coppia. Il carattere scoppiettante di Philip veniva domato dalla presenza forte e pacata di Theo, ed Alex poteva solo sperare che grazie a lei il figlio non si mettesse troppo nei guai.    
  
«Allora, Burr si è ripreso dalla sua indomabile depressione?»   
  
Alex ridacchiò appena.   
  
«Forse stasera abbiamo una cena con lui e Theo, contento?»   
  
Ricominciò a camminare prima di sentire la risposta, ma sentì distintamente lo sbuffo pesante alle sue spalle.   
  
«Ringrazia che io sia un buon padre.»   
  
Allargò un sorriso alla risposta di Thomas.   
  
«So che lo sei, babe. Ora allunga il passo o ti lascio indietro.»   
  
\----   
  
La redazione era già viva e carica di movimento quando Alex e Thomas arrivarono. I loro colleghi trottavano da un angolo all'altro del piano scivolando tra le stanze a una velocità preoccupante. Alexander sospirò appena, con un sorriso soddisfatto. Poche cose al mondo lo rendevano più allegro di arrivare sul posto di lavoro. Era ormai una seconda casa. E soprattutto, amava il clima di perpetua, instancabile produttività. Era stata una mattinata difficile, e sarebbe rimasto in ansia fino al pomeriggio, ma avere così tante cose da fare che lo aspettavano bastava a farlo sentire meglio.    
Thomas, accanto a lui, sembrò rilassarsi lentamente mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio principale, segno che anche lui doveva sentirsi un po' meglio nel suo habitat naturale.   
  
«Bene, ho un casino di interviste da preparare e programmi per almeno tutta la settimana da organizzare. Ci vediamo per la pausa pranzo, vedi di non scrivere troppe stronzate mentre non posso controllarti.»   
  
Alex allargò un sorrisetto nel sentire il sospiro annoiato del compagno in risposta alle proprie parole. Thomas si chinò a poggiargli un bacio sulla guancia, che non fece altro che allargare il suo sorriso.   
  
«A presto. Mi raccomando, se devi far finire in tribunale la redazione ricordati di farlo dopo che hanno fatto arrivare le nostre buste paga.»   
  
Alexander rise appena e lo salutò con un gesto della mano, per poi trottare verso il proprio ufficio con aria allegra. Washington aveva proposto loro un ufficio doppio da condividere diverse volte in passato, ma Alex amava il suo piccolo ufficio di fianco a quello del capo, e poi nonostante tutti gli anni insieme non aveva smesso di considerare le idee politiche di Thomas discutibili, per essere gentili. Lavorare nella stessa stanza avrebbe voluto dire un tentativo di omicidio alla settimana. Inoltre avrebbe dovuto sopportare anche James Madison, il migliore amico di Thomas nonché fotografo del giornale, che nonostante tutti gli anni passati ancora non sopportava. Nah, stare da solo era molto meglio.    
  
«Hey, Alexander, hai finito di organizzare gli spazi per la pagina della prossima settimana? Abbiamo bisogno di sapere come organizzarci.»   
  
Neanche a farlo apposta, la voce di Madison lo raggiunse dall'ingresso del proprio ufficio. Alex dovette prendere un sospiro per non rispondere male. In fondo era colpa sua, aveva lasciato lui la porta dell'ufficio aperta. Accidenti.   
  
«Sì, dammi mezz'ora e ti invio tutto. Il tempo di sistemarmi e finire alcune precisazioni.»   
  
Sentì l'altro fare un piccolo verso di affermazione, ma non sentì il suono della porta che si chiudeva che avrebbe dovuto seguire. Né il suono di passi che si allontanavano. Perché diavolo James Madison non stava uscendo dal suo ufficio?   
  
«... C'è altro, James?»   
  
Chiese, cercando di essere il più tranquillo e posato possibile. Era abbastanza sicuro di esserci riuscito solo in parte.   
  
«Thomas ha detto che eri nervoso, per il primo giorno di Philip e tutto il resto. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene, quel bambino ha più risorse di noi tre messi insieme.»   
  
Alex dovette ripetersi quelle poche parole nella testa almeno un paio di volte, nel tentativo di capire esattamente cosa aveva appena ascoltato. James stava... Cercando di tranquillizzarlo? James? Quello che dopo anni ancora lo riempiva di foto assolutamente non richieste del suo irritantissimo carlino? Quello che sembrava trovare sempre la peggiore cosa da dire in sua presenza, senza neanche provarci davvero?   
Non che mettesse in dubbio l'amicizia che aveva con Thomas, o il fatto che volesse bene a Philip, ma comportarsi così con  _ Alex  _ era a dir poco curioso.    
  
«Tutto bene? Alex?»   
  
Ah, già. Forse doveva degnarlo di una risposta. In fondo era stato persino gentile. Glielo doveva, probabilmente. Accidenti. Sfoderò il proprio sorriso migliore, e si voltò a guardarlo.   
  
«Sì, scusami. Grazie, James, sei molto gentile. Sì, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Buon lavoro, intanto.»   
  
James allargò un lieve sorriso nella sua direzione, per poi annuire e uscire dal suo ufficio, senza aggiungere nulla. Alexander sospirò lentamente, e scrollò appena al testa. Fantastico, la giornata era iniziata piena di nervosismo e ora continuava in modo... Strano era l'unico termine che gli veniva in mente. Il che era tutto un dire, contando che ad Alexander Hamilton non mancavano mai le parole.   
Si sistemò dietro la propria scrivania, finendo velocemente di sistemare i file per Thomas e James, in modo da poterla inviare subito dopo alla mail del compagno. Aveva ancora mille cose da organizzare, ma la priorità era sicuramente l'intervista con il governatore appena eletto, John Adams, che doveva gestire insieme a Washington il giorno dopo. Avevano già preparato e inviato le domande, ma per qualche motivo il boss gli aveva detto più di una volta di farsi trovare nel suo ufficio il giorno prima dell'intervista, per "discutere la strategia da utilizzare". Alex era abbastanza sicuro che fosse solo un modo carino per dire che avrebbe cercato di fargli una ramanzina infinita sull'importanza di mantenere un comportamento decoroso e rispetto di fronte ad Adams. Alex non capiva suddetta importanza, soprattutto contando il numero molto limitato di neuroni che Adams conservava nel suo cervello, ma immaginava di non poter dire di no a Washington. Lo faceva molto raramente a prescindere, quell'uomo era sempre stato in grado di farlo sentire piccolo e decisamente troppo intimorito. I primi periodi la cosa non aveva fatto che scatenare ancora di più il suo lato ribelle, ma ormai erano passati anni e avevano trovato il modo migliore per lavorare bene assieme. Non era stato difficile, comunque, pensavano in modo molto simile gran parte del tempo.   
  
Così, dopo aver finito di sistemare alcune faccende, Alex sospirò e si alzò dal suo posto, uscì dall'ufficio e si avvicinò a quello di fianco, che portava una elegante targhetta dorata su cui era inciso il nome del suo superiore. Alzò una mano bussando un paio di volte alla porta, pronto ad annunciare la sua presenza, ma come al solito l'altro lo anticipò.   
  
«Alexander, vieni pure.»   
  
Alex aprì la porta subito dopo, infilandosi dentro l'ufficio. Era una delle stanze più pulite ed ordinate della redazione, i fogli e i documenti impilati ordinatamente ai lati del computer. Vecchi ritagli di articoli erano appesi qua e là sulla parete, a riempire le parti di muro libere dalle librerie piene di libri e fascicoli. Gli unici elementi sistemati in modo meno metodico sembravano essere i piccoli vasi di fiori colorati, che sembravano spruzzare gocce di colori brillanti sulla tavolozza grigia che era l'intero ufficio. Alex si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso. Era incredibile il modo in cui Lafayette riuscisse a lasciare la sua impronta ovunque andasse.   
  
«Allora boss, pronto per l'intervista di domani? Ho portato di nuovo il fascicolo con le domande approvate e con quei mille fogli pieni di avvertimenti e guide comportamentali da seguire che ci hanno rifilato quelli delle relazioni pubbliche.»   
  
Vide Washington abbassare appena la testa e sospirare pesantemente. Sembrava pronto ad iniziare un discorso molto lungo e che non sarebbe piaciuto a nessuno dei due. Alexander decise che era meglio sedersi.   
  
«Alexander, abbiamo già rivisto più volte quella roba, sai già di cosa voglio parlarti.»   
  
«Non vuoi che metta in imbarazzo Adams, vero?»   
  
«È appena arrivato. Dai al pover'uomo almeno il tempo di capire cosa lo aspetta.»   
  
Alex roteò gli occhi, senza potersi trattenere. Sentì lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Washington posarsi pesante su di sé.   
  
«Senti, non farò niente che possa ferire il suo povero orgoglio, okay?»   
  
«Ti devo credere? Alexander, non possiamo permetterci una faida aperta con il nuovo governatore, ci toglierebbe tutte le esclusive sulle storie che lo riguardano, e visto quanto è famosa la nostra pagina politica non possiamo far calare così il nostro servizio.»   
  
«Fermati, boss. So già come andrà avanti il discorso. Va bene, farò il bravo, chiederò il meno possibile, cercherò di attenermi alla scaletta. Sei più contento così?»   
  
Washington non sembrava affatto più contento. Sembrava solo più sospettoso. Alex era abituato a vederlo così ormai, quindi non si fece troppi problemi.    
  
«Va bene, ti crederò. Dimmi piuttosto, come stava il piccolo Philip stamattina?»   
  
Alexander non nascose un lieve sospiro. Era riuscito a passare almeno dieci minuti senza essere in ansia per il figlio, ma a quanto pareva il resto del mondo aveva deciso di non aiutarlo. Accidenti.   
  
«Bene. Era parecchio felice di iniziare.»   
  
«Lafayette ha detto che tu e Jefferson sembravate parecchio agitati.»   
  
«Io e Thomas?! Da che pulpito. Non è neanche riuscito a mangiare stando seduto al tavolo, ieri sera. E poi saremmo noi quelli agitati.»   
  
Le lamentele di Alex strapparono un lieve sorriso al suo capo, che scosse la testa poco dopo.   
  
«Non mi stupisce che Laf fosse agitato, ma i genitori siete voi. Lui è solo lo zio iperprotettivo. Allora, siete contenti?»   
  
«Beh, ovviamente. Sicuramente Philip andrà bene a scuola, in fondo è già molto più abituato a studiare dei suoi coetanei, e poi i primi anni sono facili e---»   
  
«Alexander. Stai parlando della prima elementare, non dell'università. Calmati, non cominciare a mettere addosso a Philip il peso della competizione.»   
  
Alex sbuffò a quel rimprovero. Sapeva che le parole di Washington erano più che sensate, e sapeva di non dover mettere troppo peso sulle spalle di Philip. Si era ripromesso più volte di far vivere a suo figlio l'infanzia tranquilla e piena di attività divertenti che lui non aveva avuto. Ed ora, invece, stava di nuovo esagerando. Ancora una volta Washington gli aveva dato uno schiaffo morale non indifferente, ma ancora una volta doveva dargli ragione.    
  
«Okay. Sì, è vero. Ad ogni modo, Philip sembrava allegro, e stasera gli chiederemo come è andata. È in classe con alcuni suoi vecchi amici del quartiere, quindi dovrebbe trovarsi bene. Io e Thomas siamo agitati perché non l'abbiamo mai lasciato da solo così tanto, ma la scuola ha tutti i nostri numeri quindi se mai dovesse succedere qualcosa saremo i primi a saperlo. Ecco, questa è la situazione generale.»   
  
Elencò, con voce lenta, mentre mentalmente faceva un piccolo riassunto della mattinata e dei giorni precedenti.    
  
«Bene, buono a sapersi. E non preoccupatevi, quel ragazzino è probabilmente più autonomo di quanto non siate voi senza di lui.»   
  
Questa volta, Alex non trattenne una lieve risata.   
  
«Sì, probabilmente hai ragione, boss. Beh, se qua abbiamo finito vorrei tornare al lavoro, ho alcuni articoli da perfezionare e quello di domani da inviare.»   
  
«Certamente, torna pure al lavoro. E... Alex?»   
  
«Sì, boss?»   
  
«Sono orgoglioso di te.»   
  
Alexander dovette trattenere una lieve risata, perché per quanto quelle parole fossero parecchio dolci, il tono mezzo borbottante con cui Washington le aveva pronunciate era parecchio divertente.   
  
«Grazie. Buon lavoro.»   
  
Uscì senza aggiungere altro, perché le scene sentimentali non erano per niente il forte di nessuno dei due e spesso finivano per essere imbarazzanti al minimo, e rientrò nel suo ufficio. Aveva una giornata parecchio lunga davanti, tanto valeva darci dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Philip era elettrizzato. Primo giorno in una scuola nuova, prima esperienza fuori dal quartiere in cui era nato, primo incontro con tanta gente nuova. Era qualcosa di incredibile. Non capiva minimamente tutti i problemi che i suoi papà si erano fatti in quei giorni. Correvano avanti e indietro e continuavano a riempirgli la testa di avvisi e divieti e mille raccomandazioni, come se stesse per andare a fare un viaggio sulla Luna. E anche gli zii, sembravano tutti pronti ad affrontare una pericolosissima guerra. Lui, invece, non poteva essere più felice. Sarebbe stato in classe con Theo, il che era incredibile, e poi avrebbe potuto incominciare a studiare cose interessanti, e dimostrare agli altri bambini quanto era più intelligente di loro. Era un'opportunità incredibile.    
  
«Bene, tutti in fila bambini, tenetevi per mano con il vostro compagno e non allontanatevi, andiamo a vedere la vostra nuova classe.»   
  
La voce allegra della maestra Eliza lo fece rizzare sull'attenti. Sembrava molto dolce, ma anche molto sicura. Per qualche motivo, Philip non era per niente interessato a sapere come sarebbe stata da arrabbiata.    
Prese la mano di Theo e si avviò a passo allegro, guardando poi la bambina con la coda dell'occhio.    
  
«Hey, Theo, non sei contenta?»   
  
Lei allargò un sorriso, per poi fargli segno di fare silenzio. Philip dovette ascoltarla, perché vedeva già la maestra addocchiarlo per tenerlo d'occhio. Non aveva voglia di creare troppi problemi il primo giorno.    
La classe era piccola ma colorata, accogliente. Philip si avviò a passo allegro verso la prima fila di banchi, e si sedette con tranquillità prontamente seguito da Theodosia. Non avevano parlato di dove sedersi, ma era ovvio che entrambi volessero stare nelle prime file. Non potevano seguire bene se altri bambini antipatici passavano il tempo a parlare in modo fastidioso nelle loro orecchie. Meglio evitare il problema fin dall'inizio.    
  
La lezione si svolse in maniera allegra e divertente, la maestra si presentò e parlò loro di quello che avrebbero fatto durante l'anno, poi fu il loro turno di presentarsi. Philip si era alzato in piedi con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, e aveva solennemente pronunciato nome e cognome, il petto appena in fuori. Era meglio che tutti se lo ricordassero fin da subito, visto che aveva intenzione di lasciare il segno.   
C'erano alcuni compagni meno simpatici di altri, e Philip rischiò di fare a botte con un bimbo di terza, George, ma Theodosia per fortuna lo fermò prima. Per fortuna di George, ovviamente. Anche se era molto più alto di lui. Ma chi aveva bisogno di essere alto? E poi, quel tipo aveva cercato di intimidirlo per farsi dare il suo pacchetto di cracker. Se fosse riuscito a spingerlo per terra, almeno gli avrebbe insegnato a non dargli fastidio. Ma Theo non sembrava molto contenta, e Philip aveva molta più paura di lei che di quel ragazzo sconosciuto.    
  
«Bene bambini, ci vediamo domani. Mi raccomando, puntuali all'entrata, e poi potete entrare da soli fino a qui. Se avete bisogno di aiuto, chiedete pure. Buona giornata!»   
  
Philip saltò giù dalla sedia dopo aver salutato distrattamente la maestra, per poi seguire Theo verso l'uscita, lo zaino sulle spalle. Era il primo giorno, e aveva dovuto portare i quaderni di tutte le materie ed alcuni libri, e quello zaino sembrava così grosso, per lui. Dovette sforzarsi di non perdere troppo l'equilibrio.    
  
«La maestra è simpatica.»   
  
Commentò, con tono leggero, mentre Theo camminava tranquilla nel piazzale dell'uscita.   
  
«Sì. E tu non dovresti litigare con i bambini più grandi.»   
  
Philip raddrizzò la schiena, rischiando di sbilanciarsi verso l'indietro con lo zaino.   
  
«Io non ho fatto niente! È lui che ha cominciato!»   
  
Theodosia si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate e un leggero broncio. Philip si fece piccolino piccolino sotto il suo zaino. Faceva parecchia paura. Molta più di George.   
  
«Non devi rispondere male agli altri! Devi chiamare le maestre!»   
  
Lo riprese la bambina. Philip borbottò una risposta, ma aveva decisamente troppa paura di Theodosia arrabbiata per dire qualcosa di più o a voce più alta.    
  
«Beh, ora devo andare, ho visto lo zio Laf lì fuori. A domani Theo!»   
  
«Hey! Non scappare!»   
  
Protestò la ragazza, ma Philip la salutò ancora una volta con la mano, con un gran sorrisone, e la ignorò per correre dallo zio. Magari il giorno dopo sarebbe stata più tranquilla. Forse.    
  
Zio Laf non sembrava ancora averlo visto. Osservava il giardino con aria concentrata e un po' persa, forse nel tentativo di vederlo. Philip si mosse abilmente tra gli altri bambini e alcuni adulti, per nascondersi e arrivare senza farsi vedere. Una volta vicino al francese corse per arrivargli addosso, finendo per sbilanciarsi in avanti a causa dello zaino e sbattere una testata contro il fianco dello zio, che fece un salto prendendolo all'ultimo per evitare che cadesse.   
  
«Ha! Volevi spaventarmi eh? Ti sta bene.»   
  
Cinguettò Lafayette, per poi ridere a bassa voce mentre con le mani aiutava Philip a togliere lo zaino, mettendolo su una propria spalla. Philip lo ringraziò con un sorriso allegro.   
  
«Uffa. Domani ci riuscirò meglio.»   
  
Commentò. Laf rise divertito, per poi abbassare una mano a scompigliargli un po' i capelli.   
  
«Vorrei dirti buona fortuna e tirarmela, ma probabilmente hai ragione. Però se cadi di nuovo con lo zaino non ti aiuto.»   
  
Fu il turno di Philip di allargare un sorriso allegro.    
  
«Sfida accettata.»   
  
Rispose solo, mentre tendeva la mano per stringere la sua. Stavano raggiungendo la strada, e i papà erano sempre più che espliciti e precisi sul tenere sempre la mano ad un adulto per strada. E poi zio Laf era una spia bella e buona, diceva sempre tutto a papà Thomas, anche quando comprava le caramelle di nascosto con lo zio Herc. Quindi non ci si poteva fidare.    
  
«Allora, com'è andato il primo giorno di scuola? Sei ancora vivo, quindi hai già superato le aspettative dei tuoi. »   
  
«Oh, è bellissima! I compagni sembrano abbastanza simpatici, anche se quasi nessuno sa ancora leggere. Pft.»   
  
«L'importante è che non l'hai detto a loro.»   
  
«No. Sono stato bravo. E molto gentile. Come hai detto tu.»   
  
Laf allargò un altro sorriso.   
  
«Bene, almeno è un passo avanti.»   
  
«Però mi sono quasi picchiato con un ragazzo di terza.»   
  
«COSA?!»

 

\---------------

 

«Ma stava facendo lo stupido! E mi trattava male!»   
  
Lafayette sospirò rumorosamente, all'ennesima obiezione del ragazzino. Accidenti a lui quando aveva deciso che intraprendere una discussione con un incrocio Jefferson/Hamilton potesse essere una buona idea.    
  
«Dai Laf, il ragazzo non ha proprio tutti i torti. Insomma, picchiare non va mai bene, ma si deve pur difendere in qualche modo.»   
  
Hercules (che era arrivato dopo essere stato poco elegantemente e di certo non serenamente  convocato sul posto di lavoro di Lafayette) poggiò una mano sulla spalla del francese, tentando di dargli un po' di consolazione. La cosa non sembrava funzionare molto, però.    
  
«E va bene, sul difendersi siamo d'accordo. Ma, Philip, non devi mai, mai alzare le mani. E neanche minacciare di farlo!»    
  
Philip, che aveva assistito alla scena in silenzio, cercando di nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto nel sapere di avere ragione, annuì con forza.    
  
«Va bene, ma zio, se è lui a volermi picchiare?»   
  
La domanda trovò Lafayette in fallo. Philip lo poteva leggere nella sua aria pensierosa, la bocca aperta nel tentativo di dire qualcosa, senza sapere cosa. Passò qualche secondo, in cui il francese sembrava star ragionando sulla vicenda.    
  
«Beh... Per difendersi... Forse... Dovresti poterlo fare...»   
  
Rispose alla fine, con il tono di chi sta facendo molta fatica ad ammettere i propri piccoli errori. Philip allargò un sorriso allegro. Era sempre bello vincere contro gli zii.    
  
«Bene. Allora lo picchierò solo se lui minaccerà di picchiare me.»   
  
Decise, annuendo. Lafayette sembrava pronto ad aggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine si limitò a sospirare rassegnato.   
  
«Okay, okay. Ma potresti anche chiamare noi, invece di difenderti da solo.»   
  
Hercules annuì in risposta, e si piegò sulle ginocchia per guardare Philip da vicino.   
  
«Sai che gli zii sono sempre pronti a difenderti, vero? Noi sappiamo picchiare molto meglio di quel tizio.»   
  
Philip allargò un altro sorriso. L'idea di chiamare zio Herc, così grosso e forte, per picchiare Eacker era molto allettante. Doveva decisamente tenerla in considerazione.   
  
«Va bene. Farò così. Quindi promettete di non dire nulla ai papà...?»   
  
Hercules e Lafayette si scambiarono uno sguardo, per poi annuire lentamente.    
  
«Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con noi, piccoletto.»   
  
Promise Herc, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla mentre si rimetteva in piedi. Philip sorrise, sapeva di potersi sempre fidare dello zio Herc. Insieme facevano tutte le cose più divertenti, e non aveva mai detto niente ai papà. Certo, zio Laf era un altro discorso...   
Si avvicinò trotterellando al francese e incrociò le braccia al petto, mettendo su un broncio molto serio e guardando lo zio negli occhi. Lafayette sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, senza sapere esattamente cosa avesse fatto di male questa volta. Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Non sapeva bene cosa pensare.   
  
«... Che c'è?»   
  
«Prometti di non dire nulla? Prometti prometti?»   
  
Lafayette si illuminò.    
  
«Oh! Vuoi una promessa più seria, eh? Accidenti, non ti scappa proprio nulla. Forza, vieni qui.»   
  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, in un modo molto simile a quello dello zio Herc di poco prima, ma dove i movimenti di Herc erano piena di forza e sicurezza, quelli dello zio Laf erano gentili ed eleganti.    
Si sporse verso di lui, e alzò il proprio mignolo con aria solenne. Philip annuì serio, e con un gesto altrettanto solenne prese il mignolino con il proprio.   
  
«Prometto che non dirò ai tuoi genitori che ti sei quasi picchiato con un ragazzino. E tu, in cambio?»   
  
Philip dovette pensarci un po' su. Non voleva davvero dargli qualcosa in cambio, ma.. Ogni tanto doveva pur cedere su qualcosa. Non gli piaceva, ma non poteva di certo passare due settimane a sentire le lamentele di papà Thomas.    
  
«In cambio, prometto di non cercare di picchiare gli altri ragazzi per primo.»   
  
Rispose. Lafayette sorrise, e annuì lentamente.   
  


«Bene, promessa accettata.»   
  
Scrollarono le mani un paio di volte, per poi lasciar andare i mignoli. Lafayette tornò in piedi, per battere le mani una volta.   
  
«Bene! L'orario di pranzo è finito e ora dobbiamo tornare tutti al lavoro. Dì un po', baldo giovane, ti va di aiutarmi oggi?»   
  
Philip si illuminò. Adorava passare del tempo nel negozio di fiori dello zio, ma quello che gli piaceva ancora di più era poterlo aiutare a scegliere i fiori per le composizioni o poter reggere i mazzi per lui. I fiori erano bellissimi e avevano tutti dei buonissimi odori. Aveva scritto tante delle sue canzoni per i fiori del negozio dello zio.    
  
«Certo!»   
  
Esultò allegro. Lo zio Hercules, che era rimasto a guardare la scena in silenzio, rise a bassa voce e si avvicinò di nuovo ai due.   
  
«Bene, io devo andare. Voi due vedete di non fare casini, okay? Mio caro signor Lafayette, io passo a prenderla stasera dopo la chiusura.»   
  
Laf sorrise e annuì tranquillo. Herc si avvicinò a Philip e poggiò un bacio tra i suoi capelli, per poi dare un bacio sulla guancia allo zio. Lip lo salutò con la mano, tutto allegro, mentre usciva dalla porta.   
Quando rimasero soli, Lafayette si voltò verso di lui, le mani poggiate ai fianchi.   
  
«Allora, torniamo produttivi?»   
  
Philip sorrise allegro e corse alla sua sedia, dietro il bancone del negozio. Lo zio aveva preso una sedia più alta che gli permetteva di arrivare bene al ripiano, ma anche con gambe larghe che la rendevano salda impedendogli di rovesciarsi mentre si sporgeva qua e là per prendere le cose. Si arrampicò sulla sedia, come faceva sempre, e guardò lo zio con aria trionfante.   
  
«Sono pronto!»   
  
Lafayette girò il cartello sulla porta, in modo che i clienti potessero ricominciare ad entrare, e poggiò sul bancone diversi fiori che gli servivano. Philip li guardò in adorazione.    
  
«Sono così colorati!»   
  
«Beh, certo. Oggi dobbiamo fare un mazzo speciale, deve essere il più colorato di tutti.»   
  
«Speciale? Davvero? Voglio sapere per chi è! Dimmi per chi è!»   
  
Lafayette rise all'entusiasmo del ragazzo, per poi picchiettargli la punta del naso un paio di volte.   
  
«Per il mio cliente preferito, ovviamente. Philip Hamilton-Jefferson, un intelligentissimo e simpaticissimo ragazzo che oggi ha avuto il suo primo giorno di scuola.»   
  
Philip rise divertito alla risposta, e si sporse verso lo zio per abbracciarlo. Adorava i fiori, e adorava le cose colorate. E adorava tutta la sua famiglia. I bulli di scuola non sembravano più così importanti, ora.   
  
\----   
  
Philip doveva spezzare una lancia a favore dei suoi genitori. Almeno ci avevano provato a rimanere tranquilli. E ci avevano anche provato parecchio, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni. Avevano anche, però, fallito miseramente.    
Il primo a cedere fu papà Thomas.   
  
«Philip!! Come stai? Stai bene? Hai mangiato? Com'è andata a scuola? I compagni? Le maestre? Il banco? Stai comodo? Vedi bene la lavagna?»   
  
Papà Alex, invece, aveva anche avuto la faccia tosta di fare il superiore.   
  
«Thomas, smettila di riempirlo di domande! L'importante è che si sia divertito. Perché ti sei divertito, vero? E le lezioni sono interessanti? E---»   
  
«VOI DUE. Basta, o vi butto fuori a calci.»   
  
L'intervento di zio Laf arrivò dall'alto, come il miracoloso salvataggio di un supereroe. Philip lo guardò con silenziosa gratitudine, mentre i genitori mettevano su due bronci estremamente simili tra di loro, incrociando le braccia nello stesso momento.   
  
«B-Beh... Come è andata?»   
  
Riuscì a riformulare papà Thomas. Philip sorrise, per poi avvicinarsi e infilarsi in mezzo a loro, per prendere le mani di entrambi, la testa piegata verso l'alto per poterli guardare.   
  
«Bene! La classe sembra abbastanza simpatica, le maestre sono molto disponibili, e il mio posto è comodo. Sono in prima fila così riesco a sentire e vedere tutto. E Theo è seduta vicino a me, così se faccio domande cattive lei mi da i pizzicotti.»   
  
Entrambi i genitori sospirarono di sollievo, e trovarono finalmente la forza di sorridere un poco.   
  
«Bene, allora è andato tutto bene, direi.»   
  
«Visto? Nessun disastro e nessuna morte violenta. Incredibile!»   
  
Fece notare zio Laf, con una non tanto velata nota di esasperazione nella voce.    
  
«Forza, tutti fuori dal negozio che devo chiudere. Allora, siete a cena con i Burr stasera?»   
  
«Sì. Vuoi unirti a noi?»   
  
Rispose papà Thomas, facendo un occhiolino al fratello. Laf si lasciò scappare un lieve verso disgustato, per poi spingerli fuori mentre scuoteva la testa.   
  
«Non ci tengo affatto. Andate pure e salutate Theodosia. Aaron invece potete anche ignorarlo.»   
  
Alex rise divertito in risposta, e quando Laf finì di chiudere il negozio prese Philip per mano, avvicinandosi al marito.   
  
«Bene, allora sarò lieto di riportare il tuo amorevole e gentile omaggio, Laf. Buonanotte!»   
  
Lafayette li salutò con la mano, e Philip fece altrettanto, saltellando un po' mentre camminava al contrario, poi si girò e prese le mani a entrambi i genitori di nuovo.   
  
«Davvero mangiamo con zio Aaron e Theo? Bene!»   
  
«Sì. Quindi, non dobbiamo aspettarci niente di strano dai racconti di Theodosia, vero?»   
  
«... Naaah, oggi è stato tutto noioso.»   
  
\----   
  
A Philip piaceva tantissimo fare le cene con Theodosia e lo zio Aaron. A papà Thomas meno, gli sembrava di capire, però non lo dava troppo a vedere. Si lamentava solo con papà Alex quando tornavano a casa, snocciolando decine di motivi per cui qualsiasi cosa avesse detto lo zio Aaron era sbagliata. A Philip non dispiaceva, lo zio. Era una persona strana, sempre molto tranquilla, era difficile capire cosa pensasse. Ma quando era andato a casa loro per trovare Theo, si era sempre dimostrato così gentile e premuroso, al contrario di tanti altri papà. Era difficile immaginarlo così simpatico e allegro, quando lo si vedeva fuori, ma per qualche motivo papà Alex non si stupiva mai quando Philip glielo raccontava.    
Anche papà Alex era strano, con zio Aaron. Philip sapeva che si conoscevano da una vita, lo zio Aaron era stato uno dei primi ad aiutare il papà quando era arrivato in università. Eppure, la loro amicizia era strana. Spesso discutevano, anche animatamente, e su molte cose papà Alex non si fidava di zio Aaron. Philip non sapeva dire perché su alcune cose si fidasse e su altre no, era difficile capire quale fosse la differenza, ma di solito papà Alex aveva sempre ragione quando se la prendeva con qualcuno, quindi era ben contento di ascoltarlo.   
  
Si erano seduti ormai da un po', papà Alex e lo zio stavano parlando di un qualche articolo uscito su un giornale che papà considerava qualcosa che Philip non aveva sentito bene. Stava cercando di ascoltare, tutto curioso, ma ad un certo punto papà Alex si era scaldato più di prima e papà Thomas si era subito sporto su di lui, tappandogli le orecchie e impedendogli di sentire oltre. Era sempre fastidioso quando lo faceva, perché hey, anche lui voleva sentire! Così aveva incrociato le braccia e messo il broncio. Papà Thomas l'aveva guardato e aveva sospirato, probabilmente sconfitto dalla assolutamente impenetrabile logica di Philip e delle sue lamentele silenziose, e per farsi perdonare gli aveva offerto una forchettata abbondante dal suo piatto. Era una bistecca parecchio buona, quindi Philip decise che poteva perdonarlo, per questa volta.   
  
«Allora, ragazzi, ditemi un po'. È andato tutto bene a scuola? Philip non ci ha raccontato moltissimo, sono sicuro che Theodosia possa dirci di più.»   
  
Si inserì velocemente papà Thomas nella conversazione, ignorando totalmente il discorso animato che stavano facendo fino a poco prima gli altri due. Theodosia sorrise, contenta di cambiare argomento probabilmente tanto quanto ne era scocciato Philip.   
  
«Oh, molto bene! La maestra ci ha detto cosa faremo quest'anno e ci ha già dato la lista dei materiali che ci servono. Domani pomeriggio voglio andare a comprare tutto, anche se non mi manca molto, avevamo già preso tutto dalla lista online.»   
  
«... C'era una lista online?»   
  
Papà Alex strabuzzò gli occhi, per poi girarsi lentamente verso Philip. Lui deglutì, sorpreso quando il padre.   
  
«Hey! Io non lo sapevo! Non guardarmi così!»   
  
Papà Alex fece per aprire la bocca, ma Theo lo fermò, iniziando per prima a rimbrottare il povero Philip.   
  
«Se tu avessi ascoltato bene le maestre all'open day e avessi letto la mail informativa, ti saresti accorto che sì, c'era la lista dei materiali consigliati. Oltre a quella dei libri. Hai preso almeno i libri, vero?»   
  
Philip guardò la ragazza, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in un broncino offeso.    
  
«Se avessi saputo della lista li avrei presi, no?!»   
  
Papà Alex e papà Thomas sospirarono in unisono. Theodosia roteò gli occhi.   
  
«Non ti si può lasciare da solo un secondo! Beh, allora domani andiamo insieme e porto tutte le liste. Tanto la prima settimana non servirà nulla.»   
  
Lo zio Aaron sembrava tranquillo, ma sulle sue labbra c'era un sorriso quasi impercettibile, ma che lasciava trasparire l'orgoglio che evidentemente lo stava riempiendo. Papà Alex e papà Thomas, invece, avevano l'aria di chi aveva appena dovuto mangiare due peperoncini interi a morsi. Philip si sentiva un pochino in colpa, ma giusto un poco. In fondo potevano guardare anche loro, no?!    
Rimase a braccia incrociate borbottando un po', per poi limitarsi a rispondere a Theo.   
  
«Va bene. Allora andiamo domani. Papà, pensate che posso portarmi dietro lo zio John?!»   
  
Entrambi annuirono un poco, intenti a ingoiare la piccola sconfitta.   
  
«Sì, chiediamo allo zio John e in caso compri tutto con lui. Ma niente libri che non ti servono, okay?! Hai comprato 3 saggi di filosofia diversi l'ultima volta e non li hai ancora aperti.»

  
Philip sbuffò, scoraggiato.    
  
«Ma non so decidermi da quale iniziare!»   
  
Si lamentò. Lo zio Aaron rise piano, e si allungò dal suo posto per dargli un buffetto affettuoso sulla spalla.   
  
«Anche io non so mai da dove cominciare, sai? Chiudi gli occhi e scegline uno a caso. Se non ti soddisfa, continua a farlo finché non sei contento di quello che hai preso.»   
  
«... Ma così non è a caso!»   
  
Si lamentò Philip. Che diavolo di ragionamento era?! Lo zio rise piano, poi annuì.   
  
«È quello il trucco. Sembra che sia a caso, ma in realtà stai scegliendo quello che preferisci.»   
  
Philip non era sicuro di capire bene il senso di tutta quella storia. Se avesse saputo da quale partire l'avrebbe semplicemente fatto. Ma decise che almeno lo zio stava cercando di essere utile, non come le lamentele dei papà che non portavano da nessuna parte. Quindi lo ringraziò con un sorriso, e si segnò mentalmente il metodo. Magari poteva tornare utile.   
  
«Tornando a noi, allora, altro di interessante oggi?»   
  
Chiese papà Alex, la bocca piena mentre masticava un pezzo della sua bistecca. Theo sorrise allegra, contenta di riprendere il suo racconto. Philip era sempre allegro, quando vedeva Theo sorridere.   
  
«Beh, vediamo... Le lezioni non erano niente di che, nel senso che le maestre si sono presentate e ci hanno solo spiegato un po' di cose. Philip è riuscito a entrare in fretta per prendere i posti davanti, ma in realtà anche quando sono arrivata io con calma nessuno sembrava volerli...»   
  
Philip fece una leggera smorfia. Gli piaceva di più la versione in cui era stata la sua coraggiosissima corsa a salvare la qualità del loro primo anno scolastico insieme. Però non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita, probabilmente. Decise quindi di non dire nulla e lasciare che Theo continuasse il suo racconto. Sembrava così felice di poterlo raccontare anche a loro. Non sarebbe stato di certo Philip a interromperla.   
  
«Poi, durante l'intervallo abbiamo potuto visitare un po' i corridoi e vedere dove sono i bagni e tutto quanto. Abbiamo anche conosciuto qualche ragazzo più grande, però alcuni erano davvero antipatici, con uno Philip si è quas--- Ahi!»   
  
Okay, cambio di piani. Doveva decisamente essere lui a interromperla. Non sapeva cosa fare e aveva un po' panicato, così la scelta era ricaduta sul tirarle un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolo, per interromperla. Per fortuna erano uno di fronte all'altra. Theo lo guardò male per un secondo, poi sembrò capire in fretta (era sempre stata quella più sveglia, dei due), e si schiarì un poco la gola.   
  
«Scusate, ho sbattuto il piede contro il tavolo. Stavo dicendo, Philip ha quasi discusso un po' con uno studente più grande perché mi stava trattando male, ma per fortuna una maestra stava passando da lì e li ha fermati.»   
  
Papà Thomas sospirò un poco, ma allargò un piccolo sorriso.   
  
«Mi dispiace abbiate avuto un piccolo litigio già il primo giorno, ma sono contento che tu ci abbia ascoltato e non sia subito saltato alle mani. Bravo Philip.»   
  
Philip sapeva che forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un poco in colpa per star dicendo una bugia ai genitori. Però era piccola piccola, no? E poi tecnicamente era vero, non aveva picchiato nessuno. Aveva solo minacciato di picchiare.    
Allargò un sorriso allegro in direzione del padre, e annuì tranquillo. Papà Thomas sembrava contento, quindi meglio così. Una piccola bugia a fin di bene, no?   
  
«Ecco, e quindi basta. Abbiamo finito le lezioni e siamo tornati a casa.»   
  
Finì Theo, tranquilla. Papà Alex sorrise alla bimba. Sembrava gli piacesse molto di più lei di quanto gli piacesse il padre. Ma d'altronde Philip era convinto la cosa fosse reciproca.    
  
«Sono contento che sia piaciuto anche a te il primo giorno, Theo. Speriamo che sia interessante per tutto l'anno, giusto?»   
  
Theo annuì allegra. Lei e papà Alex erano molto simili, per alcuni versi. Il carattere forte e deciso erano tipici di entrambi. E poi Theo era appassionata di matematica esattamente come lui, spesso si erano fermati a leggere qualche libro insieme e Theo chiedeva aiuto a lui per i problemi di matematica. Philip era contento andassero d'accordo, e poi a lui andava bene perché, al contrario, lui preferiva la letteratura e la filosofa, le materie su cui era più ferrato zio Aaron. Passavano molto tempo assieme a scegliere i libri, quindi era contento così.   
  
«Certo! Sono sicura che lo sarà. E poi quest'anno si potrà divertire anche Philip, a scuola.»   
  
Philip sorrise sentendosi chiamare in causa, e annuì allegro. L'idea di andare a scuola e non dover più fare gli esercizi con i papà tutti i giorni era stata la cosa che aspettava di più. Non perché non gli piacesse fare le cose con i papà e gli zii, ma andare finalmente in una scuola con altri bambini sarebbe stato molto più divertente. Anche perché così poteva far vedere a tutti quanto era più intelligente di loro.   
  
«Bene, sono sicuro che voi due andrete molto bene.»   
  
Aveva risposto il papà. Theo aveva sorriso ed era tornata a mangiare, e la serata si era portata avanti con discorsi molto più tranquilli su ciò che avevano fatto i papà e lo zio durante il giorno. Papà Alex fece capire che quella mattina, a scuola, zio Aaron era sembrato ancora più nervoso di lui per il primo giorno, ma lo zio negò con forza ogni sua insinuazione. Cosa che, di solito, faceva solo quando papà Alex aveva ragione. Philip si divertiva a guardare i tre parlare, gli piaceva ascoltare i grandi e provare pian piano a seguire i loro discorsi complicati, per capire meglio passo dopo passo.    
  
«Beh, è tempo per noi di andare, si è fatto tardi. Grazie per la bella serata. E... Per il tentativo di farmi calmare. Che non era affatto necessario.»   
  
Disse lo zio Aaron, ad un certo punto. Papà Alex ridacchiò piano, mentre papà Thomas allargava un sorrisetto molto divertito.   
  
«Non preoccuparti, è stato un piacere. A domani mattina, allora.»   
  
Theo saltò giù dalla sedia per prendere il cappotto, e Philip la seguì, per avvicinarsi e darle un bacino sulla guancia in cenno di saluto, come faceva sempre.   
  
«Buonanotte Theo!»   
  
Theo ricambiò il bacio a sua volta, per poi salutarlo con la mano.   
  
«Buonanotte a te! A domani!»   
  
Philip diede un bacino anche allo zio, poi salutò tutti e due con la mano, prima di prendere il proprio cappottino e indossarlo tranquillo, mentre si preparavano anche i papà.    
  
«Forza allora, andiamo a casa.»   
  
Disse solo papà Thomas, con aria tranquilla. Philip prese di nuovo le mani di entrambi, una volta pagata la loro parte, e uscì saltellando allegro. I genitori si lamentarono ancora un po' per la storia dei libri, ma sembravano decisamente troppo sollevati dal fatto che la giornata fosse andata bene per arrabbiarsi davvero.   
  
\----   
  
Philip si sistemò nel suo lettino, tutto avvolto nelle coperte morbide, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Si fece un po' piccolino per lasciare lo spazio a genitori, che si erano seduti sul bordo del letto ai due lati. Entrambi lo guardarono con aria soddisfatta, e Philip si sentì bene, meglio di come si era sentito in tutta la giornata. Avere i papà vicini, vederli soddisfatti di lui, quella era la cosa che lo faceva sempre sentire meglio.   
  
«Siamo contenti che ti stia piacendo la scuola, sai?»   
  
Disse tranquillo papà Alex. Papà Thomas allungò una mano per poggiare due dita sulla sua guancia, carezzandola piano. Philip lasciò un versetto soddisfatto e si avvolse meglio nelle coperte.   
  
«Papà Alex ha ragione. È una cosa importante, e ci dispiace se siamo stati un po' appiccicosi. Sei sicuramente in grado di superare tutto quanto da solo, sei intelligente e sei in gamba e le cose andranno benissimo. E un giorno andrai all'università e prenderai il massimo dei voti e lascerai tutti a bocca aperta, noi compresi.»   
  
Philip sorrise ancora di più, a quella prospettiva. Voleva studiare tanto e diventare anche meglio dei papà, fare un lavoro ancora più importante del loro e venire ricordato da tutti. Rendere felici i suoi due genitori che erano persone così intelligenti. Anche se le aspettative per lui erano sempre state così alte, non si era mai sentito a disagio. Primo perché sapeva che i suoi genitori e tutti i suoi zii avrebbero continuato a volergli bene qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. Ma secondo, e più importante, perché sapeva benissimo che poteva non solo rispettare quelle aspettative. Poteva superarle così tanto che nessuno ci avrebbe creduto.    
  
«Però sai, dovremmo parlare di una cosina...»   
  
Incominciò papà Alex, la mano che gli carezzava piano i capelli ricci. Philip si sentiva già mezzo addormentato, e rispondeva un poco in automatico.   
  
«Che cosa...?»   
  
Bofonchiò, strofinando la testa contro il cuscino.   
  
«Non devi più minacciare di picchiare i compagni più grandi. Altrimenti dovremo dirlo alle maestre.»   
  
Philip fece una smorfia, arricciando il naso e lamentandosi un po'.   
  
«... Ve l'ha detto zio Laf, vero?!»   
  
Entrambi risero piano, alle sue lamentele. Philip non sapeva esattamente cosa ci fosse da ridere, e continuò a borbottare con tono stanco.

  
«Sì. Non siamo arrabbiati, ma vogliamo che tu faccia più attenzione, okay? Se ti metti nei guai con quelli più grandi, poi noi non possiamo proteggerti.»   
  
«Quel tizio, Eacker, è un idiota... Non mi fa paura, probabilmente non sa neanche contare fino a 10, e se gli sleghi le scarpe hai già vinto perché non solo non saprebbe riallacciarsele, non riuscirebbe neanche a camminare senza inciampare.»   
  
Papà Alex ridacchiò appena. Papà Thomas lo guardò male. Papà Alex si zittì di nuovo.   
  
«Capisco tutto Philip, ma devi comunque stare attento. E non è comunque giusto trattare così gli altri. La prossima volta che hai un problema, parlane con le maestre o vieni a dirlo a noi, che parliamo con i genitori di chi ti ha fatto qualcosa. Ti immagini papà Alex che riempie di insulti il papà di questo Eacker?»   
  
Accidenti. Papà Thomas aveva ragione. L'idea fece ridere parecchio Philip. Quello sarebbe stato molto più divertente del semplice picchiarlo. In fondo, nessuno poteva vincere una discussione contro papà Alex. Anche papà Thomas faceva fatica, ed era una vita che affinava le sua abilità in quel campo, stando a quello che diceva.   
  
«Mi piace questa cosa. Va bene, allora lo dirò a voi. O agli zii. Mi piace anche zio Laf arrabbiato.»   
  
Entrambi i genitori rabbrividirono appena, all'idea. A Philip invece sembrava un'idea magnifica. Papà Alex arrabbiato era divertente, ma lo zio Laf era un incubo su due gambe. Si immaginò di scagliarlo addosso a Eacker, e sinceramente, quello era ancora più bello. Altro che pugni, lui aveva armi molto più interessanti.   
  
«Beh, per quanto riguarda zio Laf vedremo. Ora però, è ora di dormire. E mi raccomando, non cercare più di nasconderci qualcosa. Lo sai che non funziona.»   
  
Gli fece notare papà Alex. Philip borbottò più volte, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le carezzine di entrambi i genitori lo cullassero lentamente verso il sonno.   
Zio Laf era stato proprio cattivo, a rompere la promessa in quel modo. Si sarebbe dovuto vendicare. E soprattutto, niente più segreti per lui.


End file.
